pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * The Seamus Heaney Centre for Poetry was opened at Queens University, Belfast, this year. It houses the Heaney Media Archive, a unique record of Heaney's entire oeuvre, as well as a full catalogue of his radio and television presentations.Website That same year Heaney decided to lodge a substantial portion of his literary archive at Emory University.Press Release * January 29 — Poet Dana Gioia, who had retired early from his career as a corporate executive at General Foods to write full time, becomes chair of the National Endowment for the Arts, the United States government's arts agency. * Call: Review, an American little magazine, is founded by poet John Most. * After First Lady Laura Bush invited a number of poets to the White House, one of them, Sam Hamill started organizing a protest in which poets would bring anti-war poems. The February 12 conference was postponed, but Hamill organized a "Poets Against the War" Web site with contributions from others. More than 5,000 poems were contributed, including work by John Balaban, Gregory Orr, Rita Dove, Lawrence Ferlinghetti and Adrienne Rich, Stanley Kunitz, Marilyn Nelson, Jay Parini, Jamaica Kincaid, Grace Paley and even U.S. Poet Laureate Billy Collins. Also on the Web site, W.S. Merwin contributed the highly emotional statement: "To arrange a war in order to be re-elected outdoes even the means employed in the last presidential election. Mr. Bush and his plans are a greater danger to the United States than Saddam Hussein." The new group, "Poets Against the War", organized poetry readings for February 12 across the country, demonstrating the strong links between many established poets and left-wing pacifism.http://www.inthesetimes.com/site/main/article/49/ Knowles, Joe, "Poets Against the War", In These Times, February 14, 2003, accessed January 25, 2007 * Early November — Carl Rakosi celebrates his 100th birthday with friends at the San Francisco Public Library. Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Australia * Judith Beveridge, Wolf Notes, winner of the 2004 Arts Queensland Judith Wright Calanthe Award * Pam Brown, Dear Deliria (New & Selected Poems), winner of the 2004 NSW Premier’s Award for Poetry.Poetry International Web - Pam Brown * Laurie Duggan, Mangroves * John Kinsella, Peripheral Light * Alison Croggon, The Common Flesh: Poems 1980-2002, Arc, ISBN 1-900072-72-6 * Geoff Page, editor The Indigo Book of Modern Australian Sonnets, Indigo (anthology) * Chris Wallace-Crabbe, A Representative Human, Brunswick: Gungurru Press Canada * Derek Beaulieu, with wax (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-118-2 * George Bowering, Baseball: A Poem in the Magic Number 9 (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-123-6 * Di Brandt, Now You Care (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-127-4 * Anne Compton, Opening the Island * Jill Hartman, A Painted Elephant (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-117-5 * Raymond Knister, After Exile. complete poems compiled by Gregory Betts (Exile, 2003)Raymond Knister, After Exile, (Toronto: Exile, 2003). Google Books, Web, Apr. 2, 2011 * Dennis Lee, Un. Toronto: Anansi."Dennis Lee: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 19, 2011. * Tim Lilburn, Kill-site, winner of the Governor General’s Award * Don McKay, Varves, a chapbook * W.W.E. Ross, Irrealities, Sonnets & Laconics. (Exile Editions, 2003)W.W.E. Ross, ''Irrealities, Sonnets & Laconics. (Exile Editions, 2003), Google Books, Web, Apr. 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1-55096-561-2 * Anne Simpson Loop, shortlisted for the 2003 Governor General's Award, winner of the 2004 Canadian Griffin Poetry Prize, ISBN 0-7710-8075-1 * Raymond Souster, Twenty-three New Poems. Ottawa: Oberon Press."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Raymond Souster, Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. * Nathalie Stephens, Paper City (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-126-7 * Suzanne Zelazo, Parlance (Coach House Books) ISBN 978-1-55245-128-1 India, in English * Hemant Divate, Virus Alert, translated from the original Marathi language poetry- by Dilip Chitre; Mumbai : PoetrywalaWeb page titled "Hemant Divate", Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * Jerry Pinto, Asylum and Other Poems ( Poetry in English ), Allied Publishers, ISBN 81-7764-527-7Web page titled "Jerry Pinto", Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * Sudeep Sen: ** ''Distracted Geography: An Archipelago of Intent ( Poetry in English ), Wings Press, ISBN 0-930324-95-1; Leeds: Peepal Tree, ISBN 1-900715-34-1; (reprinted 2004, New Delhi : Indialog Publications, 2004, ISBN 978-1-900715-34-8)Web page titled "Sudeep Sen", Poetry International website, retrieved July 28, 2010 ** Prayer Flag ( Poetry in English ) with a compact disc and photographs; New York : Wings Press, 2003, ISBN 0-930324-97-8; Leeds: Peepal Tree, ISBN 1-900715-12-0 * Sachin Ketkar, A Dirge for the Dead Dog and other Incantations( Poetry in English ), New Delhi : Sanbun PublishersWeb page titled "Sachin Ketkar", Poetry International website, retrieved July 27, 2010 * Ajmer Rode, Selected Poems, by a Punjabi ; Third Eye Publications, ISBN 0-919581-76-5Web page titled "Ajmer Rode", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 6, 2010 Ireland * Rosita Boland, Dissecting the Heart, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 978-1-85235-344-5 * Ciaran Carson, Breaking News, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 978-1-85235-340-7 2003 * Michael Coady, One Another, (poems and prose), Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 978-1-85235-357-5 * Gerald Dawe, Lake Geneva, Oldcastle: The Gallery Press, ISBN 978-1-85235-342-1 New Zealand * Jenny Bornholdt, Summer * Robin Hyde, Young Knowledge: the poems of Robin Hyde, edited and introduced by Michele Leggott, Auckland: Auckland University Press, posthumous Poets in Best New Zealand Poems Poems from these 25 poet s were selected by Elizabeth Smither for Best New Zealand Poems 2002, published online this year: *Jenny Bornholdt *Diana Bridge *Rachel Bush *Kate Camp *Glen Colqu houn *Murray Edmond *Paula Green *Michael Harlow *David Howard *Andrew Johnston *Anne Kennedy *Michele Leggott *Emma Neale *Bob Orr *Chris Orsman *Vincent O'Sullivan *Bill Sewell *Anna Smaill *Kendrick Smithyman *C.K. Stead *Robert Sullivan *Jo Thorpe *Rae Varcoe *Louise Wrightson *Sonja Yelich United Kingdom * Gerry Cambridge, Madame Fi Fi's Farewell and other poems, Luath Press, ISBN 1-84282-005-2"Publications" page, Gerry Cambridge website, retrieved December 1, 2008 * Ciarán Carson: Breaking News, Gallery Press, Wake Forest University Press, awarded the 2003 Forward Prize for Best Poetry Collection * Carol Ann Duffy, The Good Child's Guide to Rock N Roll, Faber and Faber (children's poetry)O’Reilly, Elizabeth (either author of the "Critical Perspective" section or of the entire contents of the web page, titled "Carol Ann Duffy" at Contemporary Poets website, retrieved May 4, 2009. Archived 2009-05-08. * James Fenton: The Love Bomb, verse written as a libretto for a composer who rejected it; Penguin / Faber and Faberhttp://www.jamesfenton.com/books/ Web page titled "Books by Fenton" at the James Fenton Web site, accessed October 11, 2007 * Lavinia Greenlaw, Minsk, Faber and Faber * Peter Redgrove, Sheen * Simawe, Saadi, editor, Iraqi Poetry Today, London: King's College, ISBN 0-9533824-6-X Criticism, scholarship and biography in the United Kingdom * R. F. Foster, W. B. Yeats: A Life, Vol. II: The Arch-Poet 1915–1939, Oxford University Press ISBN 0-19-818465-4 * Matthew Campbell, editor, The Cambridge Companion to Contemporary Irish Poetry, Cambridge University Press United States * Dick Allen, The Day Before: New Poems (Sarabande Books) * Charles Bukowski, sifting through the madness for the Word, the line, the way (Ecco) * Henri Cole, Middle Earth (Farrar, Straus & Giroux); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Cid Corman, Now/Now * Annie Finch, Calendars * John Hollander, Picture Window * Wi lliam Logan, Macbeth in Venice * Howard Nemerov, The Selected Poems of Howard Nemerov, edited by Daniel Anderson (Swallow/Ohio University) published posthumously); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Mary Oliver, Owls a nd Other Fantasies: poems and essays * Kenneth Rexroth, Complete Poems (posthumous) * Margaret Reynolds, The Sappho History (scholarship), Palgrave Macmillan, ISBN 978-0-333-97170-3 ISBN 0-333-97170-1 * C. J. Sage, editor, And We The Creatures: Fifty-one Contemporary American Poets on Animal Rights and Appreciation (Dream Horse Press) * Charles Simic, The Voice at 3:00 a.m.: Selected Late & New Poems (Harvest Books)(Harcourt); a New York Times "notable book of the year" * Tracy K. Smith, The Body’s Question won the 2002 Cave Canem Prize for best first book by an African American poet (Graywolf Press) * Rosmarie Waldrop, Love, Like Pronouns (Omnidawn Publishing) * William Carlos Williams and Louis Zukofsky, The Correspondence of William Carlos Williams & Louis Zukofsky, edited by Barry Ahearn (Wesleyan University Press) * Kirby Wright, Before the City (Lemon Shark Press); winner of the San Diego Book Award for Poetry Poets included in The Best American Poetry 2003 The 75 poets included in The Best American Poetry 2003, edited by David Lehman, co-edited this year by Yusef Komunyakaa: *Jonathan Aaron *Beth Anderson *Nin Andrews *Wendell Berry *Frank Bidart *Diann Blakely *Bruce Bond *Catherine Bowman *Rosemary Catacalos *Joshua Clover *Billy Collins *Michael S. Collins *Carl Dennis *Susan Dickman *Rita Dove *Stephen Dunn *Stuart Dybek *Charles Fort *James Galvin *Amy Gerstler *Louise Glück *Michael Goldman *Ray Gonzalez *Linda Gregg *Mark Halliday *Michael S. Harper *Matthea Harvey *George V. Higgins *Edward Hirsch *Tony Hoagland *Richard Howard *Rodney Jones *Joy Katz *Brigit Pegeen Kelly *Galway Kinnell *Carolyn Kizer *Jennifer L. Knox *Kenneth Koch *John Koethe *Ted Kooser *Philip Levine *J. D. McClatchy *W. S. Merwin *Stanley Moss *Heather Moss *Paul Muldoon *Peggy Munson *Marilyn Nelson *Daniel Nester *Naomi Shihab Nye *Ishle Yi Park *Robert Pinsky *Kevin Prufer *Ed Roberson *Vijay Seshadri *Myra Shapiro *Alan Shapiro *Bruce Smith *Charlie Smith *Maura Stanton *Ruth Stone *James Tate *William Tremblay *Natasha Trethewey *David Wagoner *Ronald Wallace *Lewis Warsh *Susan Wheeler *Richard Wilbur *C. K. Williams *Terence Winch *David Wojahn *Robert Wrigley *Anna Ziegler *Ahmos Zu-Bolton II Works published in other languages French language France * Seyhmus Dagtekin, Couleurs démêlées du ciel, publisher: L'Harmattan; Kurdish Turkish poet writing in French * Abdellatif Laabi, Moroccan author writing in French: ** L'automne promet, La Différence, coll. Clepsydre, Paris ** Les Fruits du corps, La Différence, coll. Clepsydre, Paris ** Œuvre poétique, La Différence, coll. Œuvre complète, Paris Canada, in French * Denise Desautels, La marathonienne, avec estampes de Maria Cronopoulos, Montréal: Éditions de la courte échelleWeb page titled "Denise Desautels" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 * 2003 * Jean Royer, Demeures du silence, Trois-Rivières: Écrits des Forges / Esch-sur-Alzette: Éditions PhiWeb page titled "Jean Royer" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 Germany * Christoph Buchwald, general editor, and Michael Krueger, guest editor, Jahrbuch der Lyrik 2004 ("Poetry Yearbook 2004"), publisher: Beck; anthologyWeb page titled "Übersicht erschienener Jahrbücher" at Fischerverlage website, retrieved February 21, 2010 * Daniel Falb, Daniela Seel, and Andrew Potterof, die räumung dieser parks ("the clearance of these parks"), Kookbooks * Bjoern Kuligk and Jan Wagner, editors, Lyrik von Jetzt ("Poetry of Now"), publisher: Dumont Verlag, featuring poetry by 74 authors born since 1965 (Lyrik von Jetzt 2) followed in 2008 Bengali language Bangladesh * Chandan Chowdhury, Jabe he majhi, diksonnopur, Balaka prakash, Chittagong, Bangladesh India In each section, listed in alphabetical order by first name: Bengali * Debarati Mitra, Khonpa Bhare Achhe Tarar Dhuloy, Kolkata: Ananda Publishers; India, Bengali-languageWeb page titled "Debarati Mitra", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 8, 2010 * Mallika Sengupta: ** Purushke Lekha Chithi, Kolkata: Ananda PublishersWeb page titled "Mallika Sengupta", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 ** Editor, Dui Banglar Meyeder Shreshtha kabita, Kolkata: Upasana * Nirendranath Chakravarti, Bhalobasha Mondobasha, Kolkata: Ananda Publishers; Bengali-languageWeb page titled "Nirendranath Chakravarti", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 * Udaya Narayana Singh, Kham-kheyali, Kolkata: Ebang MushayeraWeb page title "Udaya Narayana Singh", at the Poetry International website, retrieved August 2, 2010 Other in India poet Keshav Malik, also a writer and arts curator, in a photograph taken this year]] * Gagan Gill, Thapak Thapak Dil Thapak Thapa, New Delhi: Rajkamal Prakashan; Punjabi-languageWeb page titled "Gagan Gill" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 6, 2010 * Kynpham Sing Nongkynrih, editor, Anthology of Contemporary Poetry from the Northeast, North-Eastern Hill University; Kahsi-languageWeb page titled "Kynpham Sing Nongkynrih" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 12, 2010 * Kanaka Ha. Ma., translator, Battalike, a translation of Javed Akhtar's Tarkash from the original Urdu into Kannada; Puttur, Karnataka: Karnataka SanghaWeb page titled "Kanaka Ha. Ma." at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * Kutti Revathi, Thanimaiyin Aayiram Irakkaigal ("One Thousand Wings of Solitude"), Chennai: Panikkudam Pathippagam; Tamil-languageWeb page titled "Kutti Revathi" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 12, 2010 * Malathi Maithri, Neerindri Amaiyaathu Ulagu, ("There Can Be No Earth Without Water"), Nagercoil: Kalachuvadu Pathippagam; Tamil-languageWeb page titled "Malathi Maithri" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 12, 2010 * Nilmani Phookan, Alop Agota Ami Ki Kotha Pati Ashilo, Guwahati, Assam: Students’ Store, Assamese-languageWeb page titled "Nilmani Phookan" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 16, 2010 * Rajendra Kishore Panda; Oraya-language: ** Collected Poems - Sada Prusthha, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, Oraya-languageWeb page titled "Rajendra Kishore Panda" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 26, 2010 ** Drohavakya, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, ** Dujanari, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, ** Vairagi Bhramar, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, ** Satyottara, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, ** Bahwarambhe, Bhubaneswar: Metanym, * S. Joseph, Meenkaran, Kottayam: DC Books, ISBN 81-264-0616-X; Malayalam-languageWeb page titled "S. Joseph", Poetry International website, retrieved August 3, 2010 * Salma, Pachchai Devathai, Nagercoil: Kalachuvadu Pathippagam; Tamil-languageWeb page titled "Salma" at the "Poetry International" website, retrieved July 27, 2010 * Saroop Dhruv, Gujarati-language: ** Hastkshep, Ahmedabad: Samvedan Sanskritic Manch, AhmedabadWeb page titled "Saroop Dhruv" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 27, 2010 ** Sahiyara Suraj Ni Khoj Ma, Ahmedabad: Samvedan Sanskritic Manch * Thangjam Ibopishak Singh, Manam ("The Human Scent"), Imphal: Writer’s Forum; Manipuri-language poet and academicWeb page titled "Thangjam Ibopishak Singh", Poetry International website, retrieved July 29, 2010 Poland * Ewa Lipska, Ja ("I"); Krakow: Wydawnictwo literackieWeb pages titled "Lipska Ewa" (in English and Polish), at the Instytut Książki ("Books Institute") website , "Bibliography" sections, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Bronisław Maj, Elegie, treny, sny; Kraków: ZnakWeb pages titled "Maj Bronisław" (both English version and Polish version), at the Institute Ksiazki ("Book Institute") website, "Bibliography" section, retrieved March 2, 2010 * Czesław Miłosz, Orfeusz i Eurydyka ("Orpheus and Eurydice"); Kraków: Wydawnictwo LiterackieWeb pages titled "Miłosz Czesław" (both English version translated titles and Polish version diacritical marks), at the Institute Ksiazki ("Book Institute") website, "Bibliography: Poetry" section, retrieved February 26, 2010 * Tomasz Różycki, Świat i Antyświat ("World and Antiworld"), Warsaw: Lampa i Iskra BożaWeb page titled "Tomasz Różycki", at Culture.pl website, retrieved March 1, 2010 * Eugeniusz Tkaczyszyn-Dycki: ** Daleko stąd zostawiłem swoje dawne i niedawne ciało''Web page titled "Eugene Tkaczyszyn-Dycki (1962)", at the Biuro Literackie literary agency website, retrieved February 25, 2010 ** ''Przyczynek do nauki o nieistnieniu * Adam Zagajewski, Powrót, Kraków: a5Web page titled Zagajewski Adam", at the Instytut Ksiazki website (in Polish), "Bibliografia: Poezja:" section, retrieved February 19, 2010 * Wisława Szymborska: Rymowanki dla dużych dzieci ("Rhymes for Big Kids") Other languages * Inga Kuznetsova, Sni-Sinitsi ("Chickadee Dreams"), winner of the Triumph youth prize and the Moscow Score Award for best first book; RussiaWeb page titled "Inga Kuznetsova" at the PEN World Voices Festival website, retrieved August 5, 2010 * Marie Šťastná, Krajina s Ofélií ("Scenery with Ophelia"), Czech Republic * Yi Sha, Yi Sha shixuan ("Yi Sha's Poems"), ChinaWeb page/article titled "Yi Sha" at Poetry International retrieved November 22, 2008 Awards and honors at the Octavio Paz award this year]] Australia * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Emma Lew, Anything the Landlord Touches * Dinny O'Hearn Poetry Prize: Mangroves by Laurie Duggan, University of Queensland Press * Grace Leven Prize for Poetry: Stephen Edgar, Lost in the Foreground, Duffy & Snellgrove * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Jill Jones, Screens Jets Heaven Canada * Gerald Lampert Award * Archibald Lampman Award * Atlantic Poetry Prize * Giller Prize: M.G. Vassanji - The In-Between World of Vikram Lall * See 2003 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of the winners of those awards. * Griffin Poetry Prize Canada: Margaret Avison, Concrete and Wild Carrot; International, in the English Language: Paul Muldoon, Moy sand and gravel * Pat Lowther Award * Prix Alain-Grandbois * Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Award New Zealand * Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement: * Montana New Zealand Book Awards First-book award for poetry: Kay McKenzie Cooke, Feeding the Dogs, University of Otago Press United Kingdom * Cholmondeley Award: Ciaran Carson, Michael Donaghy, Lavinia Greenlaw, Jackie Kay * David Cohen Prize: Thom Gunn (joint winner with novelist Beryl Bainbridge) (joint winners) * Eric Gregory Award: Jen Hadfield, Zoe Brigley, Paul Batchelor, Olivia Cole, Sasha Dugdale, Anna Woodford * Forward Poetry Prize Best Collection: Ciaran Carson, Breaking News (The Gallery Press); Best First Collection: A. B. Jackson, Fire Stations (Anvil Press) * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: U. A. Fanthorpe * T. S. Eliot Prize (United Kingdom and Ireland): Don Paterson, Landing Light * Whitbread Award for poetry: Mark Haddon, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize awarded to David Shumate for High Water Mark * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry, W.S. Merwin * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry, Julie Sheehan for “Brown-headed Cow Birds” * Bollingen Prize for Poetry, Adrienne Rich * Brittingham Prize in Poetry, Brian Teare, The Room Where I Was Born * Frost Medal: Lawrence Ferlinghetti * National Book Award for poetry: C.K. Williams, The Singing * Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress: Louise Glück appointed * Pulitzer Prize for poetry (United States): Paul Muldoon, Moy Sand and Gravel * Robert Fitzgerald Prosody Award: George T. Wright * Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize: Linda Pastan * Wallace Stevens Award: Richard Wilbur * William Carlos Williams Award: Gary Young, No Other Life, Judge: Angela Jackson * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Li-Young Lee Deaths ]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 16 – Susan McGowan, poet (born 1907), Australian * June 28 – C. B. Christesen, poet and founding editor of Meanjin (born 1911), Australian * July 6 – Kathleen Jessie Raine (born 1908), an English poet, critic and scholar * July 8 – Subhash Mukhopadhyay (born 1919), Bengali poet * July 9 – Josephine Jacobsen (born 1908), American poet, short story writer, and critic * July 15 – Roberto Bolaño, at 50 (born 1953), from liver disease, Chile * August 7 – F. T. Prince (born 1912), South African-English poet and academic * September 3 – Alan Dugan (born 1923), American poet * November 3 – Rasul Gamzatov, Avarian/Soviet/Russian poet, called the "People's poet of Dagestan" (aged 80) * November 27 – Talal al-Rasheed, Saudi poet (aged 41?) * December 12 – Fadwa Toukan, 86, Palestinian poet * December 23 – John Newlove (born 1923), Canadian poet * date not known – Heinz Piontek (born 1925), GermanHofmann, Michael, editor, Twentieth-Century German Poetry: An Anthology, Macmillan/Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2006 See also *Poetry *List of years in poetry *List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Timeline of English Poetry" at Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:2000s in poetry Poetry *